


Target Acquired

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Ethics, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harasawa is an Attending Neurosurgeon. Imayoshi is a new medical student intern, but his Father is the hospital administrator so Imayoshi gets what he wants and what he wants is Harasawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeopleCoveredInFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleCoveredInFish/gifts), [hilaryfaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/gifts).



The doors to the hospital changing room swung wide as the crowd of medical students made their way to morning rounds. Imayoshi Shouichi could feel the tingle of nerves around him, raw and jittery, as he wiped his glasses on the cuff of his newly acquired lab coat. It was their first day at the hospital that Shouichi had spent most of his life exploring. He couldn't even bring himself to feel nervous. He was the top of his class, as was expected, and, even the brightly lit hallways weren't new to him. His father, Imayoshi Harada, had been the hospital administrator for most of Shouichi's 23 years.

The interns reached a group of older doctors and came to a jerky stop with more than a few bumped shoulders and mumbled apologies. Shouichi stood near the back. He was almost 6 feet tall which was tall enough to see over most of the heads in front of him. The group of doctors in front of the students seemed to be waiting for some sign to begin their rounds and a few seconds later Shouichi's father walked through the ward doors and greeted the group.

"Welcome to our hospital, Interns." A smile was plastered to the man's face, not unlike the smirk his son normally wore. "I hope that you all learn a great deal from our staff and become successful physicians." He bowed slightly. "Good luck." He lifted his hand and walked past the group down the long hallway. He did not make eye contact with Shouichi.

After his father's departure the other doctors began speaking and separated the interns into smaller groups. Shouichi soon found himself in a group with four other interns following a male doctor through the swinging General Ward doors. The doctor they followed was about Shouichi's height, maybe a couple inches taller, with dark hair that curled in almost vain-looking ringlets around his head. He couldn't see his face but his shoulders were wide and filled out his white lab coat in a very appealing way. Maybe fate had something interesting in store for him, Shouichi thought.

The group reached the far end of the room and their doctor stopped and turned to them. His face was handsome, older than Shouichi would have guessed by the look of his body, and his eyes darted with purpose at each member of the group. He did not smile.

"Interns." He said by way of greeting. "My name is Dr. Harasawa Katsunori. I've been the attending neurosurgeon at this hospital for the last seven years and before that I was a resident here and an intern just like you. I know this hospital better than most of the other doctors so if you need help don't hesitate to ask." Shouichi thought his voice sounded hard and unapproachable despite his warm words. "Now, since we're going to be spending the next couple weeks together we should do introductions." Dr. Harasawa nodded his head towards a small woman in the front of their group.

"Aida Riko." She said, offering no further words, and she turned her head to the man beside her.

The silence was slightly too long before the man responded. He bowed deep, two times in succession as he muttered apologies. "Sakurai Ryou, sir, I mean, Dr. Harasawa." Shouichi's smile widened as he stifled laughter. He had known the group was nervous but he didn't expect they'd be babbling idiots. The other two introduced themselves without drawing too much attention and Shouichi promptly forgot who they were. It was his turn.

"Imayoshi Shouichi, intending to pursue cardiothoracic surgery, sir, I look forward to learning a great deal from you." He widened his smile and bowed slightly as he finished, holding his eye contact with the doctor just a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary.

They began their rounds. Dr. Harasawa led them to a dozen or so patients, asked them leading question, and attempted to glean what little knowledge he could from the stuttering bundles of nerves around him. Shouichi was never asked specifically to speak but he offered his knowledge a few times when the rest of the group had failed. Aida Riko seemed proficient in most things regarding general diagnostics and Shouichi was genuinely surprised when Sakurai Ryou, the stuttering, bowing, apologizing mess of a man, was actually supremely knowledgeable about prescription drugs and their potential interactions. Shouichi still couldn't be sure what the names of his other two compatriots were, but they were unimpressive, answering a few easy queries during the rounds.

Throughout the morning he occasionally felt a stern glance of Aida Riko's eyes on him. He hadn't noticed it before the introductions and he was pretty certain he knew exactly what had contributed to the change in the short woman's demeanor. During lunch hour he sat at an empty table away from most crowds and he wasn't at all surprised to see Aida Riko approach his table.

"Imayoshi." She said. "Like, Imayoshi Harada. You're his son." She hadn't asked a question and Shouichi simply smiled at her. She stood in silence for a few seconds and he could tell just how uncomfortable his eye contact was making her. He let her stew just slightly longer than a kind person would have before he responded.

"Yes, I am. I assure you, though, my father's influence had no impact on my appointment to this program." He continued to smile at her, looking as disarming as he could muster.

"Oh, I know. Imayoshi Shouichi, 23 years old." She spouted his life as if she'd memorized it. "You're basically a prodigy, IQ off the charts, twenty bucks says you're the youngest person here." Shouichi's face didn't betray even a hint of surprise and Aida Riko balked. She turned away and he could see her face was slightly red.

"You seem to know me better than I know myself, Ms. Aida."

"I did my research on the hospital and everyone connected to it." She said by way of explanation, still looking away. Everyone connected to it, you say? Shouichi felt an idea spring to life in the corner of his mind. It wasn't yet fully formed, but he may be able to use Ms. Aida and her superior research skills. Without another word Aida Riko walked away from his table and towards the snaking line of people waiting for food.  
Shouichi ate the rest of his meal and watched the people milling around. The cafeteria had an eclectic mixture of hospital staff and patients with their visitors. He knew there was a more private cafeteria restricted to Attending Physicians somewhere on the fourth floor but the lowly interns took their lunch with the masses. As he dumped the trash from his lunch tray and placed it on the stack he saw Dr. Harasawa entering the room. The doctor was fiddling with a curl near his temple and he looked distracted. Shouichi walked towards him, sliding into place at his side in the lunch line.

"Hello, Dr. Harasawa." He said, inclining his head slightly in the direction of the older man. Up close Shouichi had a better guess at what the man's age might be. Maybe forty five, at the top end, he thought, who knows, maybe he's 30 and the stress of surgery has caused those lines on his face.

The doctor turned his head slightly and raised his eyebrows. It seemed he hadn't noticed Shouichi's arrival at his side.

"Imayoshi, wasn't it?" The man greeted him.

"Yes, sir." Shouichi said with a smile, his eyes squinting behind his glasses. "What brings you to the common cafeteria, Doctor? I've heard tales of one just for Attendings somewhere upstairs." Shouichi raised his hand in a vague gesture, not revealing that he knew exactly where the room was, or that as a twelve year old he'd once snuck inside to steal pudding.

"Oh." The doctor paused. "I would rather be here. It's more... lively. The attending cafeteria is always quiet and when it's not quiet it's fully of medicine talk. I like to get my mind off my work when I have the chance." Dr. Harasawa smiled a little at his own comment. The smile looked good on him, Shouichi thought. Even though it accentuated the crinkled lines at the edges of his eyes it also made his eyes light up. His straight, white teeth flashing brightly gave Harasawa the air of some sophisticated actor, or maybe politician. Someone whose looks defined them and yet their popularity could supersede the physical.

Imayoshi smiled a little wider and leaned in to the man slightly. "We're happy to have you here, Doctor." He said quietly, and left the cafeteria.

Outside the cafeteria Shouichi let out a quiet laugh. During the conversation he'd realized exactly what he could use Aida Riko's help with and it would be good.

 

It was 6AM on their second day as interns. The changing room was alive with energy as his fellow interns and a few resident doctors changed from street clothes into their scrubs. Shouichi could tell that the nervous atmosphere from the day before had dissipated and now most people just seemed determined to impress whichever doctor led their group for the morning rounds.

Dr. Harasawa stood just down the hall outside the changing room. He had a chart in his hands that he was studying intently. Shouichi could see his group-mate, Sakurai Ryou, a few steps in front of him and when they both reached the doctor and stopped, they were soon met by the remainder of their compatriots.

"Hello, interns." Harasawa said, letting the chart rest against his hip. "We'll do our normal rounds today and then I'll have one more thing to show you before lunch. Let's get through the rounds quickly so we have time, alright?" Shouichi thought he sounded like he was giving them a pep talk, but there was a more serious tone behind the words. The coworkers around him nodded and they all followed as Dr. Harasawa led them through the General Ward doors again.

Rounds were finished quickly, as to whether that was due to the doctor's pep talk beforehand, Shouichi couldn't say. He had spoken up more today. Yesterday had been about making observations but today he was there to impress. He was the first person to answer most questions presented to the group. Only once had Aida Riko beaten him to the punch and two other times Sakurai Ryou's apologies before answering had led to Shouichi's answer coming first.

"Okay, Interns, this way, time for our final patient." Dr. Harasawa's hand began twisting a curl around his finger as he led them through the General Ward towards Intensive Care.

The ICU was almost empty. Shouichi knew that in the obstetrics wing there was a neonatal ICU that would be full to bursting with infants, but this was the General ICU, for adult patients, and there were only two occupants. The group crossed the room, ignoring a man on a ventilator near the wall and approaching what seemed to be a comatose woman. The woman wore a hospital gown, her long light colored hair splayed over the pillow and her shoulders and Shouichi could see no visible trauma.

"This is our patient, and the project that I'd like you interns to pay special attention to during our two weeks together." The doctor grabbed the patient's chart from the end of the bed. "Momoi Satsuki. Age: 25, has been in a comatose state for just over two weeks. No one has been able to discover what happened to put her in this state, she was found unconscious by her roommate and he was the one who brought her in to the hospital. Now, as you should know, after one month in the ICU patients are moved to long term care facilities because the possibility of them waking up becomes less than 5% statistically." Dr. Harasawa paused and flipped a few pages of Momoi Satsuki's chart. "As a neurosurgeon, normally my task would be to determine if surgical intervention is required, and I've spent the last two weeks trying to determine that. All scans have led me to believe that her brain is undamaged and, in fact, working at full waking capacity even as we speak."

Shouichi's jaw dropped but his fellow interns didn't seem to react to the doctor's statement. Did the rest of them not realize that comatose or sleeping brains function in a much different way than waking brains? Did they not know how unique the situation presented to them truly was?

"Dr. Harasawa?" Shouichi asked, "Are you saying that this woman's brain is functioning as if she's awake, processing senses and neurological impulses at the conscious rate but yet she doesn't wake up?" He had tried to expand the doctor's sentences, to make his fellow interns realize that there was reason for intrigue, but he truly had nothing to add. Momoi Satsuki was a mystery. At the end of his question he noticed Aida Riko's shoulders stiffen and, even though he couldn't see her face, he was certain her eyes were wide and staring. Good, he thought, I had so hoped I wasn't the only person here who was remotely competent.  
Harasawa nodded. "Yes, Imayoshi, that's exactly what I'm saying." He placed the chart back at the end of the bed. "I don't expect you interns to break this case all by yourselves, I don't expect any medical miracles here, but I do want to see you researching this. You may not all be planning on specializing in neurosurgery, but research and investigation is part of any specialty and Ms. Momoi here will require our full attention if she is to regain consciousness before being relegated to long term care." He paused, took a deep breath and began again what Shouichi now figured was the nervous habit of twisting one of his curls around his finger. "Well, interns, you're released. It's lunch time." With that Dr. Harasawa left them, walking briskly out of the room.

The other interns trailed out slowly, leaving Shouichi alone next to the patient's bed. He picked up her chart and began to flip through it. Harasawa had been right when he said not all of them wanted to be neurosurgeons, he was going to specialize in cardio, for one, but he could not help but be intrigued by Momoi Satsuki's case. He turned the pages, glancing over dozens of brain scans that all showed the same thing: normal brain activity. This would require more research, he thought, as he set the chart back in its place. More research and just maybe some alone time with the good doctor.

He found himself in the cafeteria. His table from yesterday was now occupied by a patient and her family and the only place that looked remotely appealing was in the far corner where Aida Riko sat with her nose in a book while eating with one hand. Shouichi approached and set his tray down across from her. She glanced up quickly and, after the briefest hint of recognition in her eyes, promptly looked back down at her book.

"So, Ms. Aida. What's the story with our mentor, Dr. Harasawa?" Imayoshi's tone was polite as he began eating.

Aida Riko looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You said yesterday, I believe, that you'd researched everyone connected to the hospital, I assumed that included attending physicians." Shouichi left his explanation vague, allowing Aida to draw her own conclusions about his intentions.

She gave a quick nod. "Yes, I did. Harasawa Katsunori. 43 years old. Neurosurgeon specializing in comatose and vegetative states. He was a medical researcher for a few years before he became a practicing physician. And, to hear it be told at the nursing station, half the hospitals nurses and a few dozen doctors have crushes on him." She finished with a glint in her eye that suggested she might know exactly what Shouichi's motives were, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"I see, good to know. I wondered if this mystery case of his was something that was truly out of his depth, but it seems it's his specialty." Shouichi smiled in, what he knew looked like, a knowing way. "Our patient Momoi was rather cute, it would be a shame to let her waste her life in a coma." Aida's eyes widened at his casual statement, as he knew they would, and she began eating in earnest. They passed their lunch in silence and when Aida Riko finished she gathered up her book and tray and left without a word. Shouichi wasn't bothered, he knew the two of them wouldn't be friends, and now that he'd gotten her information about Harasawa Katsunori he wasn't sure he would need her at all.

Near the end of their lunch hour, once again, Dr. Harasawa made his appearance. He was without his lab coat and Shouichi took in the look of his pinstripe shirt and black tie with an appreciative glance. As he slid next to the doctor in line he leaned over and almost whispered a greeting.

"Dr. Harasawa, good to see you again." The doctor nearly jumped out of his skin at his quiet words.

"Oh! Imayoshi, I didn't see you there." His breathing was still heavy as he continued. "Yes. Good to see you."

"So, doctor, what _do_ you spend the first 45 minutes of your lunch doing, if I may ask? This seems to be a routine for you." Shouichi gave the man his most innocent smile, his eyes crinkling into a squint.

"Work. It's always work. I was in my office." he lifted his hand indicating that his office was somewhere upstairs. It would be, Shouichi thought, somewhere in the neurological wing. If he remembered correctly there was a cluster of offices near one of the nurse’s stations. He looked more closely at his mentor.

"You need to take more breaks, sir." Shouichi said as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "You're going to wear yourself out working so hard." The last sentence was hardly more than a whisper and Shouichi noticed Harasawa lean almost imperceptibly closer to hear it. His hand lingered longer than necessary on the man's shoulder, feeling the heat from his skin radiate through the soft cotton of his shirt. As Shouichi walked away he trailed his fingers, just slightly, along the doctor's arm and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

As interns, their days were mostly filled with tasks even nurses refused to do. _Most of them did need practice taking blood and reading charts_ , Shouichi thought to himself, but he spent each afternoon being supremely bored. He started rushing through his assigned tasks immediately after lunch, preferring to spend the last few hours of the day in the small medical library on the hospital's third floor. He changed out of his scrubs and back into his shirt and slacks before heading upstairs.

The room was dimly lit, counterproductive for a room in which people were meant to read, with only small desk lamps on the tables to provide light. He had been researching different cognitive therapies, looking into the possibility that the subconscious could mimic a conscious state. Dr. Harasawa had said he didn't expect the interns to solve this case for him, but Shouichi didn't take kindly to failure of any kind, even if failure was the only reasonable possibility.

It had been two days since his conversation with Aida Riko about Dr. Harasawa's background. He hadn't talked to the woman since but he'd seen her with her nose stuck in one book or another throughout their lunch hours. It seemed Ms. Aida was determined to solve this case as well, although her motivations were probably much nobler than his. Shouichi simply wanted to win, and if impressing their mentor was a side effect of that victory then no one could blame him for accepting his spoils.

He settled into one of the small desks and sat his stack of books down quietly. Most of the newer research was stored in computer databases but he had a niggling feeling that everyone else would check the new studies first. They would ignore the possibility of something older being relevant, and he planned to use that to his advantage.

Sooner than he would have thought possible it was 6PM. His shift had officially ended at 5:30 but he'd been so absorbed in his train of thought that he'd let himself stay. He gathered his papers and put the books back in their places. He was normally fastidiously neat, but this was also precautionary: he didn't want any of his fellow interns finding his research materials. He shut the door behind him and noticed how empty the hall was. The surgery wing of the hospital was mostly deserted after 4PM, with only a skeleton crew of nurses and orderlies left to take care of the patients in recovery rooms.

He heard a shuffle of movement and a jingle of keys down the hallway and turned to see Dr. Harasawa locking up. Shouichi assumed it was his office. He hadn't realized it was so close.

"Hello, doctor." Shouichi called out as he walked down the hall. Harasawa looked up.

"Oh, Imayoshi, why are you here so late?" To Harasawa's credit, he did sound genuinely interested. Shouichi smiled.

"Research. That case of ours has been keeping me up all hours of the night." Shouichi took a few steps farther down the hall, closer to Harasawa, intending to walk past him. He saw Harasawa's shoulders stiffen as he approached. When he passed he turned his face slightly and his eyes lingered on the man's throat, slowly rising to his lips before looking away. He continued walking for another few feet and then stopped. 

He turned to look over his shoulder. "Oh, doctor?" he paused only part of a second, not giving the man time to respond. "I'd be interested in sharing some ideas I've been researching... about the case. Care to hear them?" He turned around fully then, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his dark slacks. He smirked when Harasawa's eyes followed the movement.

Shouichi watched him struggle. He could see the blatant lust in the older man's eyes, and the clenched jaw that spoke pages about his ethical concerns. He saw the man reach into his pocket and pull out his keys. He cleared his throat as he began unlocking the office.

"Yes, I'd be... I'd be happy to hear your take on the case." he stuttered as the he opened the door. Before he could go in Shouichi walked forward and entered the small office first, sliding within inches of his stunned mentor and brushing his fingers across the front of his button up shirt.

He walked across the dark office and leaned against the desk, crossing his ankles and putting his hands in his pockets again. The only light was the soft glare of a streetlight through the blinds of a small window but Shouichi could hear the ragged intake of breath as Harasawa shut the door behind him.

He saw Harasawa shuffling towards the desk to reach for the lamp that sat on the corner. Shouichi caught his hand before he reached the switch and brought it safely to rest against the crotch of his slacks.  
Harasawa tensed but did not pull away. Shouichi's hand was only a soft grip around his wrist now and he knew Harasawa could feel the hardness beneath his fingers. Shouichi leaned forward, breathing in the scent of Harasawa's neck.

"Go ahead, Doctor. You know what to do." He whispered against the man's skin before licking and nipping at his earlobe. Harasawa flinched at the sting of his teeth but the hand on Shouichi's crotch began to tentatively move, rubbing the hardness through his pants with the palm of his hand.

Shouichi loosened Harasawa's tie with a quick yank and began unbuttoning his shirt. He chased his fingers with his mouth, laying precise kisses down the man's chest. He could feel the hand on his crotch moving more frantically and he stopped unbuttoning to stretch back up to Harasawa’s ear.

"Sir,” he breathed, “unbutton my pants.” Harasawa did not hesitate. His long fingers had unbuttoned the slacks and his hand pressed against the waistband of Shouichi’s underwear. His own hands moved back to Harasawa’s shirt, unbuttoning the rest and pulling it open to lay kisses against the bare chest beneath.

"Ima--yoshi." Harasawa stuttered above him in a breathless sigh. He seemed to be waiting for instructions. _Good_ , he thought.

Shouichi moved his hands down, brushing his fingertips gently against Harasawa's hard cock through his pants. He heard a whimper above him as he rubbed quickly then pulled his hands away. In a swift motion he caught Harasawa behind both knees and pulled them towards the desk. The man fell down hard, knees hitting the floor with a loud bang. Shouichi heard a groan, which he knew was likely more pain than pleasure, coming from the man who was now planted between his legs.

Harasawa looked up at him in the half darkness and Shouichi saw his hesitation now.

"Imayoshi, I can't. Your father would..." His voice trailed off. Shouichi heard the lust thick in his voice. This wasn't the voice of a man saying no.

"My father wouldn't notice if I fucked you in his office." He replied, more malice than was strictly necessary in his voice. He continued, softer this time. "Suck my dick. Dr. Harasawa." He ran his fingers along the man's jaw and he felt him lean against them.

He felt warm fingers against his waistband again, this time pulling his underwear just far enough to free his erection. Harasawa's mouth was around his tip now, licking and sucking. He fought back a moan in the back of his throat and ran his fingers through the man's curly hair.

"Yes, Dr. Harasawa, that's good." He said quietly, struggling to keep his voice even. Harasawa was working his mouth into a rhythm now and Shouichi could only hear a wet slurping noise in between heavy gasps for breath. He bit his lip so hard he thought it might bleed.

The tempo of Harasawa's movements was increasing now and Shouichi had to grip the desk to keep himself from bucking his hips into the warm mouth around him. His orgasm hit him fast. His mouth opened in a silent scream and his back arched as he came in messy spurts into the mouth of his mentor. He shuddered as he finished and he felt Harasawa pull away. He knelt down in front of the man until they were nose to nose and held his face in both hands.

"Swallow." he said firmly and Harasawa shook his head only slightly in his grip. Shouichi leaned forward, only fractions of an inch from his face. "Dr. Harasawa. You're going to swallow. Now." His voice was a quiet whisper and for once there wasn't a smile on his face.

He felt Harasawa swallow, once, twice, a few times in succession to clear his mouth. Shouichi stroked his cheek once in appreciation before rising to his feet and tucking himself away. He left Harasawa kneeling on the floor of his office and left the hospital.

__  
The next morning's rounds were routine, a notable exception being Dr. Harasawa's resolute refusal to look his intern in the eye. Shouichi didn't blame him. He'd used the man and left him to finish himself, but that had been his plan all along. Men with mouths like Harasawa's were only good for a few things, and what they'd done last night was by far the nicest of those few.

At the end of their rounds they once more visited Momoi Satsuki. Her scans had not improved over the last couple days, but they hadn't declined either. She seemed to be in some sort of stasis that no one understood. Dr. Harasawa asked his interns for any input that they may have on their patient's condition and his question was met with silence. After a few seconds Aida Riko spoke up.

"Would it be possible to speak with her roommate? The one who found her? Maybe he noticed something that could explain this, something abnormal." Shouichi could see how Aida's eyes traveled over their patient during her question, and wondered if his comments the other day were more accurate than he'd predicted.

Harasawa flipped through the chart in his hands. "Ah, yes, we do have the man's phone number here. Aomine Daiki. Aida I'll put you in charge of speaking to him since it was your idea. Be sure to be gentle, Ms. Momoi is his friend, after all." Aida Riko nodded and stepped away from the patient's bed. "Anyone else have anything to contribute? Sakurai? Imayoshi?"

Shouichi straightened at the sound of his name. He didn't think Dr. Harasawa would dare address him so publicly, not after avoiding his eye contact all morning. The look he saw in Harasawa's eyes now was angry, and he felt it deep in his stomach. The lust with that anger was so overwhelming he was surprised the man had his pants on. _Our good doctor must be a glutton for punishment_ , he thought.

"No, sir." he replied. "My theories are only half-baked at this point. I'll need a little more time before I'm ready to present anything to the group."

Harasawa nodded and looked towards the cowering Sakurai. The man just shook his head slightly in response.

"Alright then, let's break for lunch. I'll see you all on Monday bright and early for rounds." Dr. Harasawa left the room first, and this time it was Aida who lingered near the patient's bed, copying down a number from her chart into the notebook she always carried.

Shouichi got his food and found an empty table. He wondered how long it would take Harasawa to come to him, because he knew now that the man would. _It may even be today_ , he thought. He ate his lunch in silence, waiting for the inevitable entrance of his mentor, fifteen minutes before the end of their lunch hour. The hour came and went, and by the time Shouichi had to return to work he was thinking just how refreshing it was that Harasawa Katsunori had managed to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah. short chapter but it's because sex scenes exhaust me. The last chapter will probably be mega long though, might even have to stretch it to 4.


	3. Chapter 3

Aida Riko shifted the bag on her shoulder as she stood in front of Shouichi's lunch table. She looked nervous and he supposed about half of that was due to the long silence he was nurturing after she'd asked him a favor. He looked at her with blank, placid eyes and smiled a little wider.

"Sure, Ms. Aida, I'd be happy to pool our research." His smile dropped slightly, "On one condition: if we discover something that's worthy of publishing, a treatment or a hypothesis or anything of the sort, it's my name on the page." He could see the hesitation in her eyes but it soon hardened to resolve. He knew she wasn't hungry for glory and with only four days until Momoi Satsuki would be moved to long term care, he'd been noticing her desperation increasing.

She nodded once, just a quick jerk of her chin. "Alright, Imayoshi. I don't understand what game you're playing yet, but if that genius brain of yours can help me save--solve this case, then I'm in."

Shouichi's face didn't betray a reaction to Aida's slip of the tongue but he was certain now, he would get what he needed to solve this case.

Later that afternoon Aida Riko met him in the research library. She threw down a stack of papers on the desk in front of him and held up her phone.

"There's my research, you bastard, but there're a few crucial pieces of information I'm missing. I need to talk to her roommate, Mr. Aomine. I've called him and he's going to meet us at the cafeteria at four. I want you there." She didn't say why she needed him but he could guess, she turned and left the room without another word.

An hour later Shouichi found himself entering the cafeteria. It was fifteen minutes after 4 and he could see Aida and a tall man seated at a table across the room. She looked up and he knew his choice to be fashionably late was the correct one, judging by the rage in her eyes. When he reached the table she grudgingly introduced him as he took his seat across from the man.

"So, Mr. Aomine, as I was saying, any information about Ms. Momoi that you haven't already told us could be what it takes to figure out a diagnosis."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say." His voice was deep and he sounded resigned.

"Oh, anything! Was she acting strangely that day, did she change her routine at all? Does she have any neurological disorders that you're aware of?" Aida rambled. Shouichi could see the man was hardly listening, but at the end of Aida's sentence he sat up straighter, looking surprised. 

"I don't think it's a neurological disorder but..." He hesitated, "She's smart. Really smart. Smartest person I know. She can read people, you know? Predict their movements, their choices. It's freaky sometimes. I always thought if she had the physical strength she could have beaten me at basketball, and no one could beat me back when I played in school." Shouichi watched the man with interest, eyeing his physique. It did look like he had the capability to be _very_ good at sports. But what did the girl's observational talents have to do with her high functioning brai- _oh. That's it!_ He thought. 

"Ms. Aida I think we have all we need." He laid his hand on her arm and made eye contact that could have been construed as meaningful. After a few seconds Aida Riko nodded. 

"Thank you for coming in, Mr. Aomine. You've been very helpful." She rose and shook his hand over the table before he left. 

When they were alone at the table Aida turned to him. "What did you figure out?"

"Just a hunch, but I have a guess that what we're seeing on the scans is her unconscious brain activity." He paused, waiting to see if she could figure it out on her own.

"Hypercognitive Processing Disorder." They said together. Aida's voice drew the words out in a long question, Shouichi's were flat like a statement.

Aida Riko began speaking a mile a minute, telling him everything she'd ever heard of the rare condition. She discussed their options for treatment, and at some point Shouichi stopped listening. He knew once the diagnosis had been made the rest would be smooth sailing and he wasn't particularly interested in anything besides the fact that he'd solved it.

"Come on, Imayoshi! Let's go tell Dr. Harasawa." She said finally and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him from the room. 

A few minutes later they were outside Dr. Harasawa's office and Aida Riko was knocking. The doctor let them in without a word and Shouichi noticed how he avoided acknowledging his presence. 

As soon as the door closed Aida began to speak. "Dr. Harasawa, Imayoshi and I think we've figured out a diagnosis for Momoi Satsuki."

Harasawa raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? Well what have you found?" His eyes stayed trained on the short figure of Aida as Shouichi shifted on his feet. He knew Harasawa was acutely aware of his presence, he could see it in the man's stance, his quicker than average breathing, the fingers that twisted at a piece of hair near his jaw.

Aida Riko explained, their diagnosis, how they'd discovered it, how she recommended proceeding. To her credit she did mention Shouichi's input as something vital. As she spoke he watched Dr. Harasawa. At first he was intrigued, his eyes went wide and he nodded fervently along with her explanation, his mind working faster than her lips could speak. 

"That sounds remarkably plausible, Aida, I'll order the tests immediately and if they concur with your diagnosis we'll begin treatment. Thank you for your hard work." Harasawa bowed his head slightly to the woman. She nodded back to him and turned to leave the office. 

She opened the door and Shouichi moved to follow her when Harasawa spoke. "Imayoshi, if I could have a word with you?" Aida had left the room and was quickly out of earshot before Shouichi responded. 

"Dr. Harasawa I'm quite certain what you want from me isn't words." He said with a smile, eyeing the man with a look of amusement before he left the office, letting the door shut behind him. 

He reached the stairwell before he felt Harasawa's grip hard on his arm. The doctor yanked and spun Shouichi around to face him, slamming his back against the stairwell door. The door pushed in and then both men were alone in the stairwell. 

Shouichi looked pointedly at the hand on his arm and then back up at Harasawa's face. "Yes, doctor?" He said sweetly.

"What the hell was that, Imayoshi?" Harasawa's face was twisted in rage."I don't know what you're trying to do here but whatever it is leave me out of it! I don't want to play your games!" He finished in a snarl. 

"On the contrary, Dr. Harasawa," Shouichi smiled, "it looks very much like you do want to play." 

The doctor yanked at the hem of Shouichi's shirt, pulling it up to his armpits with both hands. Harasawa's mouth was hard against his neck, sucking and biting and Shouichi knew the man wanted to leave a mark. He pushed his glasses higher up on his face and smiled slightly wider, trying to stifle a laugh that threatened. Harasawa's hands were on his stomach, his hips, frantically scrambling at his skin but he didn't know what he was doing. Shouichi could feel his anger and his lust but Harasawa wasn't a man of action and he was thoroughly out of his element. He leaned his head against the wall behind him, he would let the doctor work through some of his anger for a little while longer. 

Shouichi felt the man's fingers slow against his heated skin, his mouth was softer, more prone to kissing than biting and he knew now was the time. He grabbed Harasawa's jaw, his fingers wrapping around under his ears, and pulled his head away. 

"As much as I enjoy stairwells, shouldn't we find somewhere more private if we're going to continue?" He tried to keep the smile out of his voice and failed, his eyes squinted behind his glasses and he smiled widely. Harasawa only nodded slightly, his face restricted by Shouichi's hands. 

It was still too early in the day to go back the way they came, back to Harasawa's office, so he pulled the man up the stairs, letting his shirt fall back over his chest as they ascended. They reached the fourth floor and Shouichi let go of the man behind him. He knew that Harasawa would follow him. They walked, a few feet apart, through the deserted corridor. Fourth floor housed upper administrative offices and the neuro and cardio operating rooms.

Shouichi stopped outside an empty operating room. "Wait here for me." He said and went inside. When he came back to the hallway he saw Harasawa's head in his hands as he ran his fingers through his hair. His shoulders were slumped and he looked so very vulnerable that Shouichi almost laughed again. He kept a hand in his pocket as he gestured them on, walking further down the hall.

When they reached the elite administrative block Harasawa balked. Imayoshi laughed this time, a sharp peal that split the silence like a knife. He sidled up to the door, pulling a small key from the doorframe. He never used to be able to reach that key when he was a child, but he'd always known it was there. 

His father's office was spacious, its corner windows overlooked the surrounding buildings and the desk was a dark, heavy wood. Harasawa hovered the doorway as Shouichi ambled inside, taking slow steps and winding through the furniture. He sat down in a large armchair and crossed his legs. 

"Come in, doctor. We're quite alone here." Shouichi said with a smirk. It wasn't a lie, his father was out of the hospital for the day and even his secretary was gone. The neighboring offices were sporadically occupied, most of them belonged to heads of departments who spent more time hands on managing, out on the operating floor than sitting behind desks. 

"Imayoshi, you can't. This isn't..." He shook his head, unable to finish the sentence. Shouichi patted the arm of his chair a couple times and Harasawa stumbled forward. He looked conflicted, like his legs were not obeying him as he shuffled towards Shouichi. He reached the chair in a daze and stood in front of Shouichi. He began to sink to his knees when hands on his hips stopped him. 

Harasawa froze and didn't resist when Shouichi's hands moved from his hips to his belt. He made quick work of the belt and soon yanked Harasawa's pants to his knees. The man looked terrified, Shouichi thought, but he was hard already. He pulled down Harasawa's underwear as well and sat back in the chair, resting his hand on his chin. He looked good. 

Shouichi flipped his hand up impatiently, "Take off the rest." Harasawa moved, slowly at first, but some anxious energy spurred him until he was nearly tripping out of his shoes while he yanked off his tie. He laughed again. It was good to see how much Harasawa wanted this, and even better to see how much he didn't want to want this. 

The doctor stood naked beside a pile of discarded clothing. Shouichi stood up, holding the man's hips for balance and then sliding his fingertips down, just barely touching the exposed dick in front of him. He felt a twitch against his fingers as he cupped the man's balls and massaged. He watched Harasawa's lips open as his sigh turned into a groan. They were standing close, almost eye to eye with Harasawa being barefoot. 

Shouichi grabbed his shoulders with both hands and backed him towards the desk, only stopping when Harasawa's thighs hit the wood. He pulled a small tube out of his pocket and Harasawa's eyes widened. The doctor knew a tube of surgical lubricant when he saw it and Shouichi noticed his dick twitch again at the sight.

Shouichi gripped Harasawa's hips and spun him around until his front was flush against the desk. He ran his fingers along the man's spine, pushing gently until he leaned against the desktop on his elbows. He squeezed a generous amount of the lubricant on his index finger and pushed against Harasawa. Shouichi heard a moan as the muscles squeezed against his finger. 

He moved his finger faster now, encouraged by the strangled sounds coming from the older man's mouth. When his second finger entered the quiet whimpers turned into full blown moans. Shouichi curved his fingers and spread them, loosening the way for himself. He was painfully hard, still fully clothed, but he didn't want to hurt the man beneath his fingers _that_ badly by rushing things. 

He thrust his third finger into the heat and Harasawa cried out. His scream petered off into a choked sob and Shouichi could have climaxed just from the sound of it. He continued to move his fingers inside the quivering man in front of him and used his other hand to unbutton and shimmy his slacks and underwear off. The front of his underwear was already damp from precum and just the brush of his fingers was enough to elicit a spasm of muscles that almost made his knees collapse. He hadn't been this turned on in years. 

Even Shouichi couldn't stop the moan that came through his lips as he entered Harasawa. He wanted to move slowly, to draw this out, but the hot flesh against him was more than he could resist and he thrust forward, hard, until he was flush against Harasawa's ass and he heard another choked sob. He leaned over the man's back, resting his chin against a shoulder blade, still deep inside.

"Do you like this, Dr. Harasawa?" He asked. He kept his voice as detached as he could with Harasawa squeezing against his cock. The man only whimpered. "Do you like being fucked against your boss' desk?"

"Do," he gasped as Shouichi pushed into him again, "Do you like fucking me against your fathers desk, Imayoshi?" His voice was wobbly but Shouichi could hear the cold inflection. He was still moving his hips when he laughed.

"That wasn't an answer, Doctor. But of course I do. I've been wanting to do this since," He stopped talking to stifle a gasp that rocked him. "since we met." He finished. 

Shouichi was moving faster again, driving their hips together in a frantic rhythm that had them both gasping and moaning. Harasawa began to move his arm, reaching down to grip his own dripping cock but Imayoshi caught his wrist and slammed his hand back against the desk. 

"Oh, no you don't, sir." He snickered against Harasawa's neck. He turned his head to glare back at Shouichi and the attempt at anger on the man's flushed and sweating face was nearly enough to cause him to laugh again.

After a couple more hard thrusts he felt Harasawa's muscles tighten and tense as he spilled himself over the top of the desk, not even needing to be touched to finish. The sensation almost pulled Shouichi with him immediately but he pulled back. He breathed in deeply and pushed into the nearly limp man a few more times before his own orgasm hit him like a truck and he filled Harasawa, collapsing against his back.

A few seconds of panting and Shouichi pulled off, stood up straight and pulled up his pants. He leaned over and pulled at the shoulder of the still prostrate Harasawa, encouraging him to turn around. The man rolled over and leaned heavily against the desk. He stared at Shouichi with glazed over eyes.

Harasawa gasped when he felt Shouichi's lips on his. He leaned in and kissed him gently, trailing his fingertips against the older man's jaw. A short kiss, and almost chaste, especially in comparison to their recent activities, but Shouichi knew that might be what Harasawa would remember the most. 

He pulled his mouth away and smiled. "Well that was fun, wasn't it, Dr. Harasawa." He backed away, "See you later, we've got a patient to cure, don't we?"

Harasawa still looked at him blankly. The image of the man: nude, panting, come dripping between his thighs, was almost enough to make Shouichi go back for seconds but he knew he had to resist this time. _But the next time Dr. Harasawa's righteous anger overwhelms him,_ he thought, _I'll take everything he's got to give._

 

Shouichi met Aida Riko in the ICU, standing by Momoi Satsuki's bed. Her small hands were clutching the sheets inches from the still hands of their patient but not touching. 

It was twenty minutes before Dr. Harasawa entered the ICU. He looked the same, professional and detached and if Shouichi hadn't known better he would have believed the act. He could see the flare of nerves beneath his demeanor. The doctor was jumpy and on edge just being in the vicinity of him and that thought brought a wider smile to Shouichi's face. 

"I've ordered the tests. We should know by tomorrow morning if your diagnosis was correct. If everything goes well, she could be awake by tomorrow afternoon." The doctor looked at Aida. There seemed to be a sympathy in his eyes that indicated he, too, had noticed the connection between Aida and this woman that even Shouichi didn't understand. 

"Well, interns, I know it's a little early but let's go home, there's nothing more we can do for Ms. Momoi tonight."

The following morning in the changing room Aida Riko seemed on edge. Her demeanor was always detached, occasionally passionate about a medical finding but never this anxious, distracted. Even Sakurai had noticed, and he tried to ask her what was wrong in a roundabout and stuttering way that made Shouichi snicker behind his hand. She had ignored him and, once in her scrubs, had left the room. 

Dr. Harasawa met them for rounds at the same spot before the General Ward doors. For the first time Shouichi wondered what the man had done in his father's office when left alone. He had left the small tube of lubricant on the floor, dropped and forgotten in his lust. Harasawa's come had spilled over the top of his father's desk and Shouichi himself had almost certainly dripped on the plush rug that was beneath them. The image of a naked Harasawa on his hands and knees scrubbing semen out of an area rug was almost enough to make him hard. 

"Interns. Today we're going to see our ICU patient before we begin rounds. Yesterday Ms. Aida and Mr. Imayoshi came to me with a possible diagnosis for Momoi Satsuki and we began the tests. I've received results that confirm their diagnosis and the nurses have already begun to administer treatment. She won't be awake, yet, but we're hopeful she'll regain consciousness sometime today. I want to take you to see her to see if you others can figure out the diagnosis as well, it's a learning opportunity." 

The group reached the ICU just as a couple nurses were leaving and after a few words with Dr. Harasawa the doctor spoke to the group again. "It seems our patient is already waking up--" His words were cut off as Aida Riko darted into and across the room. The group followed as she ran through the ICU to the bedside of Momoi Satsuki. The woman was sitting up in her bed, looking pale but much healthier than she had just a day before.

Shouichi could see how Aida's hands shook as she stood by the bed. She was nervous now and possibly embarrassed by her emotional reaction.

"Oh, Riko! It's so good to see you! I didn't even know you worked here, though, I suppose, last time we spoke you probably didn't." Momoi's voice was quiet and sweet-sounding. Aida Riko did not respond, only nodded back to the woman in the bed. "How long has it been since we've spoken? A few years I think? Come here, come closer."

Aida took a few short steps closer to the bed and Momoi grabbed her shaking hands. "It's good to see you, too, Satsuki. It has been too long." Her voice was softer than Shouichi had ever heard it and almost monotone, as if holding back intense emotion. 

The rest of the group stepped away, prompted by Dr. Harasawa, to give the apparent old friends some privacy. They left the ICU and Sakurai asked about the diagnosis and the doctor filled the rest of the group in on Shouichi and Aida's findings. 

Shouichi spent the rest of rounds the same way he'd spent the second day. He was trying to impress, showing his knowledge to anyone who would listen and ultimately, more than anything else, he was trying to make Dr. Harasawa angry enough to confront him in another stairwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahha
> 
> this is fine I'm fine this is okay

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY.  
> I told myself I wouldn't write knb until I finished the manga but I had to do it. I had to. 
> 
> Please let me know how you think I did with Imayoshi's POV because it seems to be one that no one seems to write the same way twice.


End file.
